<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enterrado en el olvido by Rafa5924</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427477">Enterrado en el olvido</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafa5924/pseuds/Rafa5924'>Rafa5924</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:26:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafa5924/pseuds/Rafa5924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A los 6 años aprendió a ver sin usar sus ojos.<br/>A los 12 se hizo la maestra tierra mas poderosa del mundo, inventó un nuevo tipo de tierra-control y derrotó a la Nación del Fuego.<br/>¿Qué le faltaba a la extraordinaria vida de Toph Beifong?<br/>Un romance secreto con el señor del Fuego.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toph Beifong &amp; Zuko, Toph Beifong/Zuko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Recuerdos fríos.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Por un tiempo, los libros de historia no hablaron más que de un hecho: la derrota del señor del fuego a manos del avatar Aang. Cada paso de la travesía del último maestro del aire y de su pandilla era repasado una y otra vez. Su reaparición en el Polo Sur, la batalla de la tribu de agua del norte, la toma de Ba Sing Se, el ataque fallido al Palacio Real del fuego durante el eclipse solar, la batalla final de Ozai y Aang, etcétera, etcétera. Todas estas historias serían memorizadas al derecho y al revés por las nuevas generaciones.<br/>
Sin embargo, hasta para los más eruditos de la historia, era obvio que, por más que se investigara, jamás se podrían conocer todos los hechos del viaje de los héroes que terminaron la guerra de los cien años. “¿Qué hizo que el príncipe Zuko se uniera al avatar? ¿Cómo es que Aang pudo ser derribado por la princesa Azula en la capital del Reino Tierra? ¿Por Qué fue destruido el Templo del Fuego?” Las respuestas a todas estas preguntas solo las sabrían los que vivieron la historia.</p>
<p>Zuko estaba muy consciente de esto. No podía contar las veces en que algún “periodista” se presentaba en el palacio real para entrevistarlo sobre su pasado. No. Nada de información para ellos, sobre todo, detalles vergonzosos. Ese era el trato no-explícito que tenía la pandilla. Solo se hablaba de esas historias en la comida anual que compartían todos en el Polo Norte. Oh sí, no faltaba ni una anécdota esos días.<br/>
El joven señor del fuego estaba tan ocupado todo el año, que ni siquiera tenía tiempo para esperar con ansias la reunión. Simplemente llegaba la fecha sin previo aviso, y eso le traía mucha alegría. Era la época del año, en la que por unos días, podía dejarse llevar. Dejando sus preocupaciones a un lado, y, poniendo su mente en automático, se rendía ante las risas de los recuerdos. </p>
<p>Bueno, eso hasta que, sin previo aviso (como cada año), Suki desenterraba el bochornoso hecho de que a Toph le gustaba Sokka. Una historia inofensivamente divertida, ¿no es así? Katara reía bajo su mano, su hermano se jactaba de su propio encanto y Aang preguntaba confundido sobre cuándo pasó todo esto. Pero Toph… Toph estaba incómoda. No avergonzada o enojada, como uno se lo imaginaría, solo reía por compromiso y después se quedaba inusualmente callada. Uno esperaría una respuesta altanera, pero nada. Forzaba su sonrisa sin agregar más.</p>
<p>Para la fortuna de Zuko, él no tenía nada que ver con ese asunto, lo que significaba que nadie voltearía a verlo cuando se hablara de ello. Qué alivio. Nadie podría ver su rostro igual de incomodado. Ni cuando clavaba su mirada en la maestra del metal, buscando celosamente alguna reacción en ella.</p>
<p>En las reuniones anuales se hablaba de todo. Menos de una cosa. Un secreto que solo sabían dos de los presentes; y que hasta donde ellos entendían, era su deber llevárselo a la tumba. No es una anécdota con principio y fin. De hecho, es algo que aún no terminaba.<br/>
Pero, curiosamente, Zuko y Toph guardan con mucho afecto el recuerdo de cuando inició su historia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. La noche del fuego.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Los jóvenes que vivieron aquella noche, no son completamente honestos recontando lo que sucedió en la misma.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corría el último año del reinado del desgraciado señor del fuego Ozai. Su joven hijo se había escapado de casa con un propósito: unirse al avatar para enseñarle fuegocontrol, y ayudarle a restaurar el balance del mundo. Al proponer esto a Aang y a sus amigos, fue rechazado, obligado a abandonar el lugar. Los héroes simplemente no podían confiar en él, ni mucho menos perdonar todas las veces que su vida corrió riesgo escapando de sus llamas. Aún así, pese al juicio de sus compañeros, la pequeña pero poderosa maestra de la tierra, Toph, quien usando la tierracontrol podía detectar los cambios físicos en el cuerpo de una persona al mentir, sabía que Zuko hablaba con sinceridad. A pesar de que protestó, pidiendo a sus amigos que reconsideraran su opinión hacia el maestro del fuego, ellos se negaron a darle la bienvenida.</p><p> </p><p>-¡Empiezo a creer que ustedes son los que están ciegos!- Decía enfurecida por la terquedad de sus amigos al no escucharla.</p><p> </p><p>No sabía quién era Zuko, ni lo que les había hecho pasar durante todo el año, pero en el fondo, ella sabía que se tenían que equivocar, el juicio de ellos debía estar nublado por el rencor. Aparte de todo,<em> ¿cómo el sobrino del amable Iroh podía ser tan malvado como ellos decían?</em> Poco importaba si el príncipe en verdad les había causado sufrimiento, para Toph ahora se trataba de demostrar que -<em>ella</em>- tenía la razón. Sin decirlo, se propuso como meta personal encontrar a Zuko, para luego demostrar que la pandilla lo necesitaba para que Aang aprendiera a controlar el fuego, como ella había defendido.</p><p> </p><p>Encontró fácilmente el campamento que el chico había montado, pero esperó hasta la media noche para acercarse al lugar, no valía la pena arriesgarse a ser vista conversando con el enemigo mortal de todos. Al encontrarlo dormido, se escabulló en silencio para no despertarlo, pero para su sorpresa, el desterrado príncipe estaba perpetuamente al acecho. Zuko despertó inmediatamente a la defensiva instintivamente arrojó dos lazos de fuego para protegerse de quienquiera que estuviese en la oscuridad. Cuando pudo deshacerse de la somnolencia, se dio cuenta de que la víctima de sus llamas no era otra que Toph, cuyos pies había herido. Se levantó apurado a disculparse, pero solo fué respondido con rocas siendo arrojadas a su cara. Ella no lo escucharía, solo buscaba huir de ahí, y no en vano, puesto que pronto consiguió escondite en un arbusto aledaño.</p><p> </p><p>-¡¿Por qué soy tan malo siendo bueno?!- Exhaló a todo pulmón antes de tirarse en el suelo.</p><p>Desde luego que ella escucharía su alarido, y por la adrenalina del momento, no pudo contenerse en responder</p><p>-¡Porque no estás intentando ser bueno!-</p><p>-¡Si lo estoy intentando! ¡Intenté pedirles unirme a su equipo, huí de casa, estoy haciendo lo que el tío Iroh dijo que… Lo que me diría que hiciera!-</p><p>-Si intentaras ser bueno ¡No le arrojarias fuego a todo lo que se mueve!-</p><p>-¡Tú te escabulliste hacia mí!- </p><p>-¡¡No quería que nadie me viera venir a hablar contigo!!-</p><p>-¡¡¡Si sigues gritándome todos lo van a saber!!!-</p><p> -¡¡¡Tu deja de gritarme!!!- </p><p>-…- </p><p>El silencio reina por un instante. Toph sabe que continuar con ese tono de voz será contraproducente. </p><p>-¿Por qué viniste?- Preguntó Zuko. </p><p>-Porque sé que estás diciendo la verdad-</p><p> La pequeña resiente las quemaduras de sus pies, se cohibe en el suelo tierroso, asustada por estar verdaderamente ciega sin sus pies.</p><p> -¡Pues claro que estoy diciendo la ver…! ¿Lo sabes?-</p><p> -¿Sabes? Puedo saber si mientes o dices la verdad con mi tierra control. O bueno, podía…¡Auch!- Pone sus pequeñas manos en sus tobillos, piensa si debería por lo menos sobar la herida. </p><p>Zuko gruñe abnegado. Se acerca hacia Toph. -Déjame ayudarte- </p><p>-¡No!- Se aparta arrastrándose unos pasos.</p><p> -¡Por favor, déjame ayudarte! ¡Déjame intentar ser bueno!-. Rugía desesperado. </p><p>-Creo que ya has hecho suficiente-. Confiesa, decepcionada. -No debería estar aquí en primer lugar- Se dispone a arrastrarse hasta regresar al templo. </p><p>-¡No, espera!- Se agacha al nivel de Toph, cogiendo el lodo del suelo entre sus frustrados puños, implora -Porfavor, no te vayas… Necesito hacer esto- </p><p>Toph reconsidera. </p><p>El chico se levanta. -Mira, tengo agua. Puedes mojar tus pies- Corre hacia su tienda y levanta del piso un pañuelo rojo con encajes dorados. Lo lleva ante una jarra de agua cercana, y lo empapa. Se apura hacia donde la herida, y lo unta en uno de sus pies. </p><p>-¡Aaah!- Gritó Toph. Le arrebata el pañuelo. -YO lo haré-. Con más cuidado que el de él, amarra el pañuelo húmedo a una de sus palmas. Es inmediatamente refrescada, el dolor es levemente aliviado. </p><p>Zuko da un suspiro entre aliviado y agotado. Se sienta a un par de pasos de distancia. Durante un buen rato, solo se dedica a sanar sus pies con el pañuelo, cambiandolo de pié cada cierto tiempo. Eventualmente, trata de pisar la tierra. Aún duele.</p><p>-Espera, aún no te vayas, preparé té- </p><p>Confundida, la niña rota su cabeza para asegurarse de que escuchó bien. Huele a té, pero no se había percatado. -¿Preparaste té?-</p><p>-¿No te gusta?- Interroga ofendido.</p><p>-No creo tener apetito. Mis pies siguen quemados-.</p><p>-Oh… Entiendo. Tienes razón, lo lamento- .</p><p>Pese a todo, Toph de algún modo siente lástima por él. -Está bien, no me vendría mal una taza- </p><p>Sirve el flamante liquido recién hervido en una tetera de metal sobre la fogata en unos pequeños vasos de cerámica primitiva. Le arrima el sorbo a Toph, quien toma un trago. Sabe tan horrible, que lo escupe inmediatamente. Zuko estaba volteado regresando la tetera al fuego, cuando escuchó el escupitajo. -¿Ah?-</p><p>Toph solo mira a donde intuye que está él, sonríe ampliamente .</p><p>-¡Está delicioso!- Finge. -Sabe como el de tu Tío- Dice con ironía. </p><p>El rostro del príncipe se ilumina -¡¿En serio?! La receta es de él, pero no tenía todos ingredien...-Reflexiona. -¿Conoces el té del tío Iroh?-.</p><p>La pequeña toma una pausa para bajar su tasa a la tierra, la aleja de sí, no volverá a probarla. -Me preparo un poco una vez. Cuando TU hermana nos perseguía para matarnos. Terminé... peleando con mis amigos, y decidí irme del lugar. En el camino, me encontré a Iroh. Me dió té e hizo que volviera con ellos-.</p><p> -Eso es lo que él hace-. Dice Zuko, melancólico.</p><p> -¿No está contigo?-. </p><p>-No-. </p><p>-¿Está… Bien?-.</p><p> Culposo, baja al suelo para sentarse en flor de loto, y cubre sus ojos con una mano, avergonzado. -Yo… Lo traicione. Lo entregué a la Nación del Fuego en Ba Sing Se-. </p><p>-No estás haciendo un muy buen trabajo defendiendo lo de que cambiaste y eres bueno, ¿sabes?-.</p><p> -No tiene caso negar lo que hice. Por eso es que debo ayudar al Avatar, debo redimir lo que he hecho. ¿Sabes que es cierto, no?-. </p><p>Toph consultó sus pies para intentar leer las respuestas corporales del chico, pero estos aún estaban muy quemados. Ella estaba segura sobre lo que había sentido antes, él había dicho la verdad. Pero, ¿podría creerle a alguien que traicionó a una persona tan buena como Iroh? -No lo sé-. Desesperada. -Quiero creer en tí-. </p><p>Silencio.</p><p>-No te defraudaré-. La voz derrotada del príncipe, que había intentado asesinar a sus amigos y que traicionó a Iroh, extrañamente, le brindaba módica confianza a ella.</p><p> Más tranquila, Toph recuperó su taza de té, un poco tibia, ahora. Por mera curiosidad, le dió un sorbo nuevamente. No sabía tan mal como le había parecido en primer lugar, que estuviese menos caliente ciertamente le ayudaba al sabor. En un rato, la taza quedó vacía. </p><p>-Supongo que debes volver con tus amigos-.</p><p>-Aún no puedo caminar-.</p><p>-Oh, cierto. Perdón por eso- Tras reflexionar un poco, sugirió: -Deberías quedarte en mi tienda-. </p><p>Protestó escandalizada: -¿¡Y dormir contigo!? ¡Ni loca!-. </p><p>Estupefacto, aclaró -Uh, decía que durmieras en mi tienda, y yo dormiré afuera-. </p><p>Inevitablemente, el pálido semblante de la maestra se tornó sumamente rojo. Con pena, continuó: -Ah, claro. No había entendido… ¿Dónde está tu tienda?-. </p><p>-Está justo ahí-</p><p>-Um, no la puedo ver. Soy ciega-.</p><p>Zuko, hizo un semblante confundido, incrédulo de que todo este tiempo haya estado conversando con una invidente. ¿No caminó hasta aquí por ella misma? Hace a un lado sus dudas, no vale la pena incomodarla con cuestionamientos. Se acerca, y tomando fuerza, agarra con un brazo su cuello, y con otro sus piernas. La levanta.</p><p>Tras la sorpresa inicial, Toph se deja llevar hasta la tienda, ¿qué otra opción tiene? Está incapacitada sin poder sentir sus alrededores. Usualmente no soporta sentirse así de vulnerable, pero disuade sus molestias; el chico, finalmente, ha tratado de ganarse su confianza toda la noche.</p><p>
  <em>(No sería sino hasta mucho tiempo después, que ella podría admitir que, la complexión fornida de aquellos brazos sería gran parte de lo que la inspiró a no protestar a ser cargada tan abruptamente. Muy en el fondo, una pequeña parte suya disfrutó de ese momento. O así lo pensaría ella, eventualmente.) </em>
</p><p>Con cuidado de no herirla más, Zuko la deja sobre la colchoneta que él ya no usaría. </p><p>-Gracias-. Diría Toph en un tono extrañado, parcialmente avergonzado, parcialmente confundido, pero sobre todo, shockeado. </p><p>-No hay de qué-. Terminaría el príncipe. </p><p>Sería difícil conciliar el sueño para ambos. Zuko, por un lado, no disfrutaba en lo absoluto dormir en la tierra, pero más que nada, la idea de que Toph se sintiera desprotegida durante la noche e intentara escapar de él, le impedía cerrar los párpados.</p><p>Por otro lado, sería mentira decir que Toph no se sentía insegura, pero encima de esa emoción, predominaba una sensación de extrañamiento, de desconfianza en la confianza que estaba depositando en el que persiguió a sus únicos amigos durante meses. Más le valía estar diciendo la verdad, o si no… ¿O si no…?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>uwu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Enterrado en el pasado.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko le hace una promesa a la pequeña maestra tierra.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Más que dormir, los jóvenes dormitaron hasta la madrugada, cuando el sol apenas se asomaba. Toph se arrastró fuera de la tienda, tratando de que el suelo no rozara sus quemaduras. Agudizando su oído, trataba de escuchar si Zuko dormía. Sus intenciones eran escabullirse hacia donde sus amigos sin despertar al maestro de fuego. Sin embargo, este estaba tan despierto como ella.<br/>-Supongo que te vas, ¿no?-.<br/>-Mis amigos no deben saber que estuve aquí-.<br/>-Cierto-. Dijo exhalando. Antes de que la pequeña pudiera arrastrarse poco más, él agregó: -Yo.. Um… No te defraudaré-.<br/>-Ok-. Respondió, con tal inseguridad, que en otro contexto, el tono sonaría deprimido.<br/>Mirando al alba, acostado con las manos tras la nuca, siguió:<br/>-No me crees, ¿cierto?-.<br/>-Aun no lo sé…-.<br/>-Lo entiendo-. Aceptó.<br/>Gateando, ella continuó con su camino.<br/>Justo antes de adentrarse en la maleza del bosque, recordó.<br/>-Tu pañuelo-. Dijo poniéndose sobre sus rodillas, para después estirar su pierna buscando desamarrarlo de su adolorido pie.<br/>-No-. Negó el príncipe. -Quédatelo-.<br/>-En realidad, no quiero tu pañuelo...-<br/>Él interrumpe antes de que ella pueda despreciar aún más el obsequio que le está ofreciendo. -Es de mi madre… Es de las últimas cosas que puede preservar de ella-. Su voz se deprime -Y lo único que traje de ella a este viaje-.<br/>Toph, confundida por lo que trataba de hacerle entender, respondió con la carencia de cuidado que la caracterizaba: -¿Y qué?-.<br/>La pregunta frustró un tanto a Zuko. -Ugh, mira. Llévatela, y no me la devuelvas hasta que te haya demostrado que puedes confiar en mí-.<br/>Toph no sabía qué decir.<br/>-Creo que es una buena idea-. Concluyó la joven, finalmente. Prosiguió con su camino.<br/>-¡Adiós!-. Despidió Zuko con un tono inapropiadamente alegre, del que inmediatamente se arrepintió, puesto que mas que hacerlo sonar amable, lo hizo sonar como un completo idiota.<br/>-¿Adiós?-. Replicó ella, partiendo así.</p><p>El príncipe del fuego podría bien ser un asesino enloquecido, obsesionado con el honor, eso no le constaba a ella; pero lo que sí le constaba, es que era un rarito. Toph no sabía si podía confiar en el hijo de Ozai, pero sí estaba segura que un rarito, era completamente de fiar.</p><p><br/>Habiendo avanzado lo suficientemente lejos para no ser vista por Zuko, se detuvo, y quitó el pañuelo de su pie. Lo dobló, y lo guardó dentro de su ropa. Los chicos se preguntarían de dónde lo había sacado si lo llegaran a ver.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Por ahora llevo escrito hasta acá, espero poder hacer más próximamente. En verdad quiero que ésto dure.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Arqueología</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Años después, Toph desentierra un artefacto que mueve su mundo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Toph se revuelca irritada en el suelo en el que intenta dormir. Distrae su mente con un millón de cosas: Su academia de metal-control, el frío que hace en su cabaña de piedra, el hecho de que se olvidó de cenar, su ropa que produce un poco de picazón, “¿cómo estarán mamá y papá?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo que sea para no preguntarse qué le sucedía en realidad; todo para no preguntarse en verdad por qué no ha podido dormir últimamente.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Voltea su almohada. Rasca su espalda. Se acuesta sobre su lado izquierdo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inhala, y cierra los ojos. Paz y tranquilidad. Su conciencia se escapa y comienza, al fin, a caer en un sueño.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>De la nada, recuerda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¡¡El pañuelo de Chispitas!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Golpea la tierra con sus dos brazos, las columnas de piedra que edificaban su cabaña se hunden. Se pone de pie de un salto, al caer, alza dos rocas del suelo, éstas, le avientan a Toph su almohada, y su morral; atrapa ambos, guardando el primer objeto en el segundo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un golpe más en el suelo, una gran piedra emerge, se sube a ella, y comienza a controlar la tierra a su alrededor, la piedra alcanza una gran velocidad en poco tiempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pesar de estar en medio de la noche, Toph se dispone a encontrar el puerto más cercano. Destino: la casa de sus padres en Gaoling, del Reino Tierra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tras un duro viaje en barco ( en el que además de estar desprovista de su visión sísmica, la pobre lo pasó mal por las horribles condiciones del transporte que se pagó con las pocas monedas que le quedaban), y de otra ronda de surfear sobre una roca; Toph finalmente llegó a la casa de sus padres.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No podía usar su ruidoso tierra-control; no pretendía despertar a sus padres, no suele estar de humor para saludos y abrazos; menos lo está ahora que tiene la urgente misión de devolverle a Zuko lo que es suyo. Silenciosamente, entró hasta su antigua habitación, comenzando a saquear sus baúles, en alguno debía estar el pañuelo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¡Bingo!”. Empolvado, el pañuelo aparece al fondo de una pequeña caja de madera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-¡¿Quién anda ahí?!-. A lo lejos, un guardia grita.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toph paniquea, en un impulso, hace un hoyo en su suelo de madera, mueve la tierra para hacer un hueco dentro del que brinca para meterse y escapar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahora, a cavar de vuelta al puerto, hora de ir a la Nación del Fuego.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ex-Príncipe.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Un reencuentro entre tres viejos amigos.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>-¡Muy bien Zuzu-. Admira Ursa mientras el bebé Zuko, alegre, da sus primeros pasos.. -¡Caminas muy bien!-. El bebé se abre paso entre la arena de la playa de la isla Ember, pero de repente, el suelo comienza a hundirse. Arenas movedizas tragan al pequeño mientras se aleja de su madre. Las arenas terminan, y un Zuko adulto cae del cielo hacia un lago de agua lodosa. Alrededor, un espeso pantano que no deja entrar un solo rayo de luz; una locación, extrañamente familiar. “Oh no”, piensa el monarca. Del agua verdosa, emerge un cocodrilo-elefante, se mangonea contra la corriente fijando sus filosos y amarillos ojos en Zuko. Mientras comienza a correr torpemente, medio cubierto por el agua, el reptil gigante ruge en una voz conocida, una voz femenina que simplemente recuerda a la de Azula. El camino se vuelve más y más obstaculizado, plantas subacuáticas enredan los pies descalzos de Zuko. Algo toma su pierna, entre más intenta librarse, más lo traga el río. Completamente sumergido, no tiene más opción que aguantar la respiración. Al fondo del lago, el lodo se agrupa para formar un rostro, sus ojos comienzan a brillar con maldad. Es Ozai, amenazando con devorar al rey. Zuko se cubre con sus brazos, aterrado.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sus alrededores comienzan a resplandecer. Al abrir los ojos, se percata de que está rodeado por una esfera de fuego. Aliviado, respira; una sensación cálida llena su pecho. Las llamas se disipan, revelando un claro del pantano, uno tranquilo y agradable a los sentidos; donde en el centro, una figura se alza, una persona. Pelando los ojos, Zuko observa con detenimiento. “¿Es…?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¡...!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-¡Su alteza, es hora de despertar!-. Canta jovialmente la asistente real. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El durmiente, gruñe, frustrado por tener su sueño recurrente interrumpido, una vez más.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Ya oí-. Refunfuña. Así inicia otro día en la vida del Señor del Fuego Zuko</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hora sexta, despertarse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hora séptima, entrenamiento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octava, aseo y desayuno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apenas empieza esto”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Novena, revisión de reformas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Décima, reunión con representantes de las colonias del norte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Décimo tercera reunión, ahora con gobernantes de provincias de la Nación.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Décimo séptima, administración del palacio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Décimo octava, banquete aristocrático.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Décimo novena, esperar a Aang para discutir -<em>el proyecto</em>-.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vigésima, seguir esperando a Aang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vigésima primera, escribirle al tío Iroh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vigésimo segunda, a dormir, un rey necesita sus 8 horas de sueño.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El sueño vuelve, como cada noche. No siempre inicia en la playa, a veces está en el palacio, o en la tienda de té de Ba Sing Se; una vez, incluso empezó en el Polo Sur. Pero, como cada noche, Zuko no pudo deshacerse del muro de fuego a tiempo para saber quién lo esperaba al otro lado del claro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tarde o temprano te vas a acostumbrar, Zuko”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nuevo día, hora décimo séptima, administrar el palacio. Hacer inventario de los tesoros saqueados de otras naciones es la tarea que no deja descansar al rey desde hace unos días, él supervisa de cerca. No ve el punto en hacerlo, pero fue uno de los acuerdos que hizo Aang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Señor del Fuego-. Interrumpe la asistente real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-¿Qué?-. Replica Zuko, con la peor de las ganas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Su brillosidad absoluta, una invitada de honor del palacio solicita una audien…-.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Pues dile que haga cita, ¿no crees que la agenda está demasiado apretada como para visitas sorpresa?-.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-¡Su brillosidad absoluta absolutísima!-. Al fondo del pasillo, Toph irrumpe. -¡Si vuestra majestad me lo permite, haré fila para sacar ficha para agendar cita con su magnificencia!-. Grita burlándose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko sonríe, enternecido por la sorpresiva visita de su vieja amiga. Los dos caminan hacia un cálido abrazo, en el que el Señor del Fuego, se agacha parcialmente para llegar a la altura de la maestra de tierra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-No te he visto desde el funeral de Bumi. ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Dice con genuina intriga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toph, plantandose firmemente en el suelo con sus dos pies, cruza los brazos, cierra los ojos y alza la frente. Desata el preciado objeto del tirante de su morral, estira la mano. Orgullosa, proclama:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Te traje tu pañuelo-.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko, primero confundido, analiza el trapo que su amiga ofrece. Tras unos segundos, nota la seriedad de su orgullo y contento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Umm, ¿gracias?-. Recibe el harapo; sin pensarlo demasiado, lo guarda en las alargadas mangas de su vestimenta. Pero, Toph se preserva en la misma pose, expectativa de alguna reacción de su parte. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confundido, pregunta. -¿Qué es?-.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La sonrisa engreída de Toph desaparece.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-E-es… El pañuelo de tu madre-. Se vulnera. -¡La última pertenencia de ella que te quedaba!-. La fuerte y segura mejor maestra tierra del mundo, está desconcertada, completamente fuera de su elemento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Ah. Gracias Toph-. El Señor, sonríe incómodo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En completo shock, la pobre es incapaz de decir una sola palabra más. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko, permanece igual de irresponsivo, más que nada, confundido por la inusual entrega de su amiga. Se atreve a romper el silencio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Puedes quedarte en el cuarto de invitados de honor; sabes que todo lo de aquí es tuyo-. Regresa a sus deberes reales, sin haber entendido bien el motivo de la visita. -Es bueno verte, Toph-. Agrega, antes de volver a perderse por completo en sus tareas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El shock se torna en confusión. La quijada de la maestra no puede cerrarse. Hace un día estaba tan tranquila en lo suyo, ¿cómo fué que vino a parar al palacio real del fuego para darle un pañuelo a Zuko?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El pasillo a su alrededor se desvanece mentalmente, la gente igual. Se absorbe en un pensamiento hueco. “¿Cómo vine a parar aquí por un pañuelo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-¿Tienes zapatos o algo? ¿No puedes ver, Toph?-. Una voz tan rasposa como sabia pregunta detrás de ella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se reconecta con la realidad, y con los pies siente una silueta más que familiar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-¡Iroh!-.Exclama Toph, girándose para abrazar al viejo, viejo amigo. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Eso mismo te preguntaría, pequeña Toph-. Replica, mientras corresponde el cálido abrazo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Es una larga historia-. Admite con vergüenza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-¿Por qué no me acompañas a mi habitación y me lo cuentas todo?-.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felizmente, se dirigen a una parte diferente del palacio, como familiares separados que se reúnen. Toph obviamente no lo puede notar, pero Iroh, invade con la mirada cada rincón del palacio, reflexivo, tratando de memorizar cada detalle del lugar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nadie lo sabía, pero era un último vistazo al hogar en el que creció.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>++</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Umm, ¿díganme qué les pareció?<br/>Solo trato de escribir algo creativo para mi OTP</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>